You saw me wink, no I've been on the brink, so
by monkiimax
Summary: Joe is the new kid at the Glee club and Rory feels threaten. He has everything, charm, talent and beautiful eyes. Is it possible to join the two newest members of the club only with a song? Song-fic "Secrets" by One Republic.


**_So I am making a weird couple, Jory (in other words Damian/Samuel) I read somewhere Samuel´s character´s name is Joe, but if I fing out he has another name, forgive my error. Still, it is sweet and smuffy. Nothing to strong but still if you don´t like male/male crushes you are not into this kind of fic. I hope you like it and please review to tell me what you think about this couple. Kisses and happy Valentines. 3_**

* * *

><p>Rory looked down as she started playing with his hands nervously. The new guy, Puck´s cousin he thought, was being introduced to the Glee club and for some reason he felt terrified. Like, if he was about to be replaced. After all, the kid sang and danced better than him and even played an instrument. Plus that, he had like the super cool aura that Rory didn´t have and the new kid had already half of the school girls sighing about him. It felt just like a threat. It felt just like a threat.<p>

"So, before you can join the club you need to make an introductory song." explained Mr. Shue to the new kid.

"He doesn´t need one, we already heard him and he is just magnificent." said Rachel almost screaming in joy making the new kid blush and causing Rory more nervousness. He remembered the first words he heard when he arrived to the club. _Can this boy even sing? _

"I would love that but if you don´t mind Mr. Shue; I would love to make a duet."

Rory looked up and found the new guy looking straight at him. Those strong and confident eyes were observing him. Rory wasn´t able to break eye contact. Then he felt someone punching him on the ribs. It was Kurt and he was smiling toward Rory as he tried to say something to the boy. Kurt winked and then pointed toward the new kid with his head. Rory didn´t got the point.

"What kind of song?" asked Mr. Shue to the boy with dreadlocks. The other one leaned over the teacher and whispered something to his ear. The teacher smiled and gave a pat to the kid.

"Of course Joe, which of the girls would you like to pick?"

Rory caught that, he wanted to sing a romantic song. That was why he needed a girl. He wondered who he would pick. If he chose Rachel, Tina, Mercedes their boyfriends would be so happy about it. He would found it weird if he picked neither Brittany nor Santana. So the only choices left were Quinn or Sugar. Well, not so much Sugar because she already had Artie so the only possible choice would be Quinn. They already knew each other so…He sighed as he looked toward his feet again. Quinn was a great singer and with the new kid, they would be amazing. Rory sighed and bit his lip sadly. He would never leave the place on the back, where he was shadowed by everyone else.

"In fact I was thinking more of a guy." everyone gasped; including Rory.

"Okay." Continued Mr. Shue a little bit shocked but still good with the idea. "Who will be?"

Joe looked around the room as he tried to make his mind, well he acted like if he hadn´t chosen yet. When his eyes landed on the irish student he couldn´t help to smile too widely. "You; the guy with the blue eyes and funny accent."

Rory raised an eye brown a little bit shocked. Not by the description the new kid had gave him. It was because from all the good singers on the group he had selected him. All the girls looked toward Rory with her mouths open waiting for him to answer to the proposal.

"His name is Rory." added Kurt as he tried to make Rory come back to earth. He barely breathed and it seemed he was too deep in his thoughts to answer. Rory jumped as he came back to reality. He was about to answer when Joe remade his proposal.

"Sorry about that, it is that I couldn´t remember your name. Rory, would you like to sing with me?"

Rory blushed but still he said yes with a nod with his head. He stood up from his place and walked toward the Joe that already had his guitar, ready to sing.

"What song are we going to do?" he asked a little bit nervous. He didn´t knew lots of new songs and by what he had heard, Joe liked modern songs.

"Do you like One Republic?" Rory nodded. "Have you heard the song called Secrets?" The irish guy nodded again as he smiled softly, he knew the song. Joe got it and made a sign to the violin and piano guys to start playing.

"_I need another story; something to get off my chest. My life gets kind of boring. Need something that I can confess._ "started Joe still not using his guitar. He liked singing even though it was the first time he sang with a complete stranger. It was the first time he shared something so special as music to someone that he didn´t even knew his name. But there was something about this kid that made Joe felt secure and comfortable. He looked toward Rory and found him looking at the ground. '_He is shy' _he though instantly. So it would be Joe´s work to make him open up to him.

"_Until all my sleeves are stained red, from all the truth that I've said. Come by it honestly I swear. Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so." _Rory kept singing. He liked the feeling; everyone looking at him. It made him feel special. Rory was leaned against the piano as he tried to keep focused on the song and not in the other singer. But it was hard. It was hard not to stare at those two fierce eyes. So instead of turning his head toward of Joe he kept his eyes on the audience or everything else. He wanted to make a good impression and it was no time for distraction. But then he realized he needed to interact with Joe. They were on the chorus and they needed to sing together. That was the normal thing on the duets; it was kind of the only rule in duets, share a part of the song.

_So tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<em>

Joe decided at the last minute not to use his guitar. He walked toward Rory and they stared at each other eyes fiercely. It was easier for Joe to keep his gaze because of Rory´s shyness. When Rory looked down Joe made something he would usually do to any other girl, never a guy. He took Rory by the chin and made him look up. For a moment Rory forgot the song. He forgot how to breathe. All he could think was how near he was from Joe and how his warm fingers felt against his skin. 

This time  
>Don't need another perfect lie<br>Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away.<p>

They didn´t moved away even though Rory wanted to. They kept singing, Rory still being held by Joe by the chin. The only thing that separated them was Joe´s guitar. Neither of the two guys understood the connection. The feeling they were experimenting. Joe felt his knees weak and his heart beating 10 times faster than usual. He was never nervous. He was always cool but that kid, that kid made him feel different. Rory, in the other hand, didn´t knew what to do anymore. He had never been in love and surely he had never felt attracted to other guys. But now he felt all the signs of a crush. Nervousness, blushing, lack of breathe and butterflies in his tummy.

"_Oh, got no reason, got not shame. Got no family I can blame." _Rory couldn´t move his head but his eyes moved toward the floor as he his hands transformed to be fists. He didn´t knew what to do. He didn´t care if he was singing perfectly. Now, that was the last of his problems. The new problem was that Joe was too near and he feared of what the other might think. He feared he wasn´t sure what **_he _**was feeling.

_"Just don't let me disappear" _Joe leaned a little bit closer. Rory wanted to run away, he feared what was about to come. Joe was inches away from Rory´s now red face. He wanted to try, he wanted to know if the sensation he was feeling was real or just curiosity. Fortunately he stopped just in time. _"I'mma tell you everything..."_

Rory and Joe were surrounded by applauses and cheers. The foreign student was the first to make the first steps away. He lowered his gaze as he rubbed his neck nervously. He didn´t want to face anyone, less Joe from all.

"That was magnificent guys. Joe; what a bold choice to sing this song with another guy." said Finn as he offered his hand to the new comer. Rory took some steps back as he saw the scene. Of course Joe was going to get a solo, and really soon.

"And Rory, you acted so good, I must say I thought you were going to kiss at the end." mocked Santana as she looked toward Rory with her maleficent grin. "Or you weren´t acting at all?"

Rory was surprised, after all she had gone through, and she dared to make fun of him of _almost _kissing another guy. She could be so hypocrite sometimes.

"I think Rory made it wonderfully too." Joe said as he hugged Rory´s shoulder with his arm. "I can understand why you haven´t got any solo."

Finn looked toward Rachel as he looked for support from her girlfriend. Surprisingly, he didn´t said a word. Mr. Shue, noticing the awkward situation took a step into the scene and made the two guys sit on their places. Rory was about to sit in his usual place when he felt how Joe pulled him over and make him sat next to him.

"So you want to do this over again?" asked Joe acting as confident as usual.

"Sing a duet? Yeah, but the next time I select the song." Rory whispered back as he tried not to get any other´s attention.

"Would it end up with a kiss?" teased Joe making Rory blushed again. "You are sweet when you do that."

"When I do what?" acted fool. Rory moved his face away as he tried to stop blushing.

"Blush." Joe smiled and then he touched Rory´s cheek with his fingertips. "You are hot."

"I don´t think I have fever. I feel fine." answered Rory innocently. Joe was about to laugh when he heard the bell ring. It was time to get home. Rory stood up from his chair and then he grabbed his bag from the other chair. Joe walked toward him and then whispered to his ear.

"I wasn´t talking about that kind of hot."


End file.
